Anatomical simulators have been developed for training and assessment of medical students, nursing students, medics and practitioners. These simulators have enabled health care professionals of all backgrounds to practice clinical procedures in a safe environment, away from the patient. The majority of simulators that have been developed thus far focus mainly on emergency care, anesthesia and laparoscopic surgery. In addition, simulators have been developed for examination of body cavities.
Various procedures performed in the medical field require significant training and expertise to avoid potential serious complications that can arise if not performed correctly. Risks are associated with any medical procedure, particularly with those which are more invasive. Many medical procedures could improve with improved training devices including needle biopsy or aspiration procedures, endotracheal intubation procedures, and particularly central line procedures. Procedures including inserting a needle or catheter into a central line or arterial line typically require palpation and can be for femoral, subclavian, jugular arteries and the central venous system. In another example, a central venous catheter (CVC or central venous line or central venous access catheter) is a catheter placed into a large vein in the neck, chest or groin, this is inserted by a physician when the patient needs, for example, frequent or intensive cardiovascular monitoring, for assessment of fluid status, and for increased viability of intravenous drugs/fluids. The most commonly used veins are the internal jugular vein, the subclavian vein and the femoral vein. This is in contrast to a peripheral line which is usually placed in the arms or hands. The Seldinger technique is generally employed to gain central venous access. Examples of these devices include Hickman catheters, which require clamps to make sure the valve is closed, and Groshong catheters, which have a valve that opens as fluid is withdrawn or infused and remains closed when not in use.
Regardless of the methods, techniques, or particular materials used, healthcare training is an iterative process and must include opportunities to practice various clinical skills. One of the most important aspects of clinical training is assessment. Assessment allows learners to gauge their level of understanding or performance as compared to their colleagues or a pre-determined standard. Appropriate feedback is critical to mastering hands-on clinical skills. Medical training is the only defense in decreasing clinical errors. Thus, simulators that enhance the training of practitioners for procedures involving direct and indirect contact with patients are desperately needed. Simulators that can reliably and accurately provide feedback to a practitioner as to the quality of their performance are also desirable.